


The One Good Day

by Marmoniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmoniel/pseuds/Marmoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one good day that Sam and Dean had when they were small. Even in their hard life, they have had some okay moments. Like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Good Day

“Come on Dean. Just this once,” 9 year old Sam Winchester pouted at his older brother, “It’s such a nice day!”  
Dean took one look at his brother’s puppy dog look, and then caved.   
“Fine. But don’t tell dad, okay?” Dean never had been able to say ‘no’ to Sam.

-

The boys walked down stream until Dean decided that they were in a good spot.   
“We need round, flat stones like this, alright Sammy?” Dean said while gesturing to a stone he had managed to find.  
Sam and Dean collected rocks for a bit, until they had a sizeable pile.   
“How do you throw them, Dean?” An eager Sam asked.  
The elder brother explained what to do, and demonstrated a few times.   
After a while Sam got the hang of it, and started trying bigger skips.

The boys spent all afternoon down at that river.  
Sam was having the time of his life, so who was Dean to spoil that?  
Dean knew that their dad would likely be home soon, but decided that seeing the smile on Sammy’s face was worth it.  
He was so glad he had been able to keep little Sammy out of the life for so long, and Dean hoped it would be many years before Sam found out about the Monsters and the Nightmares that haunted their family. At least a few more years.

They stayed at the river until the sun started going down, and then they headed home.  
Their adventure was over, and Sam and Dean Winchester went to sleep happy, for at least once in their painful lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness! If you are interested I could add another part, and change it to something like 'The Good Days' or something. Y'know, if you're interested, leave a comment!


End file.
